


Temporary Insanity

by WayWardWonderer



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Accident, Alternate Scene, Deleted Scene, Gen, Madness, Possessed, Possession, Traffic, car crash, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWonderer/pseuds/WayWardWonderer
Summary: After visiting the art museum the Ghostbusters return to the firehouse to run some tests, however Vigo's influence has a lingering effect on Ray's mind, and causes the engineer to become uncharacteristically angry and dangerous as he drives down the street.(*my take on a deleted scene from Ghostbusters II)





	Temporary Insanity

In an effort find an answer to the bizarre series of events that were surrounding Dana Barret and her young son, Oscar, the Ghostbusters had taken on her case and were now investigating the art museum where she was currently employed. The museum had been emitting powerful psychokinetic energy signals that confirmed that the source of Dana's supernatural encounters could very well be stemming from a single, massive painting that sent chills up her spine.

Dr. Egon Spengler and Winston Zeddemore used their PKE meter and gigameter to scan the room and record the concentrated high energy levels that were flowing through the entire building.  Dr. Ray Stantz had decided to climb up on a ladder and scan the painting itself, while Dr. Peter Venkman, the ever energetic and playful psychologist had been photographing the enigmatic and haunting portrait of the fallen tyrant "Vigo the Carpathian" with great zeal.

The museum curator, Janosz Poha tried and failed to keep Peter from taking photos of the portrait but unfortunately for him Winston pulled him aside.

"Give me angry, come on, you had a bad day..."  Peter toyed as he aimed his camera and snapped multiple photographs.  "Destroy me!"

Ray paid no attention to Peter and stared with great curiosity and awe at the portrait when a strange feeling overwhelmed his mind.  Ray couldn't help but lock eyes on the painted eyes of the dead tyrant staring back at him.  Deeper and deeper Ray gazed an abrupt flash of red PKE energy burst and faded from the eyes of Vigo.  An energy that put Ray in a deep sense of relaxation and weakness.

Egon patted Peter on the shoulder to bring him out of his state of jest as the physicist finished scanning the room.

"Venkman?  Venkman!"  Egon raised his voice as he continued to pat his shoulder until Peter finally stopped taking photos and turned to him.  "We need to talk."

Peter went to follow Egon as he exited the room, but not before stopping to give one final smart remark to the portrait.  "I've worked with better, but not many.  Thank you."

Ray, still standing on the ladder, remained in a state of relaxed obliviousness as he arm holding the meter suddenly went slack and hung limply at his side.

Winston took notice of the peculiar behavior and patted Ray's arm.  "Hey.  Hey?"  Ray snapped to alertness and looked down at his friend.  "Hey are you finished?"

"Yeah, I'm finished here."  Ray confirmed as he looked at the meter in his hand began climbing down the ladder.

"Are _you_ alright?"  Winston asked as he watched Ray with mild concern.

"What?"  Ray replied confused as he and Winston began walking toward the exit of the museum after Peter and Egon.

"You look like you might be coming down with something?"

Ray scoffed at the very idea as he patted his own chest.  "Me?"

While Peter and Egon had finished storing away their equipment, the camera and the meter, Winston and Ray joined them outside and did the same with their own equipment.  Reunited and their task finished the quartet piled into the iconic hearse; Ray driving with Winston as the front passenger and Egon and Peter taking seats in the back.

After driving for only a single block Ray's behavior became slightly erratic and his disposition aggressive.  Speeding up and taking turns unnecessarily close to the sidewalk, threatening to drive up off of the street and striking pedestrians, the massive vehicle rocked violently with every movement.

From the backseat Egon stared at Ray with a intent interest which caught Peter's attention.  Realizing that Ray was driving in a dangerous and reckless manner he turned in his seat and also began staring at Ray.

"Hey Ray,"  Winston spoke up as he too was uneasy with Ray's driving.  "you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!"  Ray snapped bitterly.

"Then why don't you slow down!"  Winston snapped back as he tensed defensively in his seat.  "You're going kill somebody!"

"No!"  Ray defied as he turned to stare at Winston with absolute hatred burning in his otherwise kind eyes.  "I'm going to kill EVERYBODY."

Egon and Peter exchanged frightened glances as neither man knew what they should do.  Fortunately Winston reacted quickly as Ray steered the car up onto the sidewalk with the intent to smash headfirst into a large tree.  Reaching over with a swift motion Winston punched Ray in the face just hard enough to put the engineer in a daze without actually harming him.

Awkwardly Winston grabbed onto the wheel as Ray's limp hands fell away and reached his leg over toward the pedals on the floor, and stomped down on the brake.  Hard.

Egon and Peter braced themselves by grabbing onto their seats and holding on for dear life.  "Hold on!"  Winston called out to his other two colleagues as Ecto-1 came to a screeching halt just inches from the tree. 

Ray was very confused and barely coherent as Winston put Ecto-1 into park and took the keys from the ignition.  "Ray?  What the hell was that all about?"

"I...  I..."  Ray ran both of his hands over his face as he came to his senses.  "I don't know.  I was just suddenly so... angry.  And I wanted to hurt everyone.  I don't know what came over me."

Egon reached a hand up from the back of the car and put it on Ray's shoulder.  "We should have you scanned once we return to the firehouse."

"Yeah, good idea."  Peter agreed as he pointed to Winston.  "And we should have you switch places with Winston.  No more driving for you today, pal."

"Uh..."

There was a knock on the glass of the driver's side window as a mounted police officer approached the scene of the near accident.  "Hey buddy, what's going on?"

"Nothing officer!"  Peter shouted from his seat.  "Just a little car trouble, that's all.  We'll be on our way now." 

The cop gave the four Ghostbusters an odd look but decided that since the Ghostbusters were well known for their oddities that it'd be best to take their word for it.  "Move your car and stay on the street."

"Yes sir!"  Peter acknowledged relieved knowing that they weren't going to get a ticket or arrested.  "Right away sir!"  With a firm claw-like grip he latched on Ray's shoulder.  "Move over Ray."

"Right..." 

Winston opened his door and jogged over to the other side of the car and pulled the door open.  Helping Ray to slide across the seat to the other side of the car Winston turned over the engine and carefully backed up off the grass and back onto the street.  "Are you _sure_ you're not come down with something Ray?"  Winston asked once again.

"I'm...  I don't know."  Ray rubbed his hand against the side of his jawline where Winston had punched him.  "It was the strangest thing.  It's like I wasn't in control of my thoughts or actions.  I could see what I was doing but I couldn't stop myself.  Sorry guys."

"Relax," Peter retracted his grip.  "let's just get you back to the firehouse so I can check in on Dana and Oscar."

"Right, we'll develop the photos," Egon tagged on scientifically.  "and analyze the readings taken from the museum.  I get the feeling that we've only just scratched the surface of this Vigo character."

_**-The End** _


End file.
